pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ivanly912/Do YOU have the PriPara Disease?
Today I was diagnosed with a wierd disease called the PriPara Disease. The doctor who diagnosed this was me ^^ Do you have the PriPara Disease? If you have these symptoms like I do, then YOU DO!!!! Here is a list of symptoms 1. You wake up on Saturdays (will be changed to Mondays) and the first thing you think of is "OMG A NEW PRIPARA EPISODE IS AIRING TODAY!!!!!" Ok, this is how I usually am on Saturdays, so this confirms I've had it for a while 2. The minute you wake up you switch on a device and check all sources for information on the episode that was coming out. Yes, that's me. I switch on my laptop and look on PriPara Wiki for any news about the recent episode xD 3. You have a character that you really like, and everytime that character does something amazing or you see some kind of amazing artwork of her you mentally faint. If you don't already know, my favourite character is Shion. I saw THIS and I mentally fainted on the spot. TBH, I still do, but only a mild cause of mental fainting 4. You have a show you really like, and you can't stop yourself from watching it at least once a week. Yep, I do. It started with Falulu's 0-week-old, then SoLaMi Dressing with Falulu's Make It!, then Dressing Pafe's first S2 performance, then SoLaMageddon Mi and Dressing Flower, then Falulu's amazing comeback show, and right now it's Shion's solo! Ok, I get it. It's really long. I still watch other shows, but those are my most frequent ones ^^ 5. You secretly sing PriPara songs somewhere and you get embarrassed when someone hears you (raises hand) 6. You know the lyrics to mostly all the PriPara songs. I say mostly coz there are new songs like Ajimi's song that just came out today. If you already know every single word in that song, you have a very serious case of PriPara Disease. That is not me ^^ 7. You secretly imagine yourself in the anime and what you would do if you were 8. You have used at least one of the mc's catchphrases in real life (I used Kashikoma once, and my classmates thought I was crazy xD) 9. You desperately want to meet your favourite character in real life (YES THAT'S ME!!!!!! I REALLY WANT TO MEET SHION!!!!!!) 10. You think about PriPara during school, work, basically when you're not supposed to. 11. PriPara changed your life somehow. For me, I never created a Wikia account till I watched PriPara xD Well? Did you say yes to any of these symptoms? If you said yes to even one of them, you might have this disease. I heard Natsumi is a master about cures, maybe I'll just go talk to her... Tell me if you have any of those symptoms, and if you have any cure that does not involve stop watching PriPara coz I can't do that xDD Category:Blog posts